Yet Another Day
by abhirikafan
Summary: Another AbhiRika OS. Nothing to say, you have to read to know more :)


The girl looked at him. Yah - she was right - as usual he dozed off again! She nodded her head with a sigh. She took the book carefully from his hand and put it aside. Her little ringlets made her face even cuter. She pressed her lips a little bit and then she quietly (and carefully too as she wanted to make it sure that he should not be awaken by her movement) made a comfortable place beside him. She placed her arm around her chest and put her head on his shoulder, a sweet smile made its way to her lips. She closed her eyes peacefully.

Only a few moments later she sat up with a jerk, she looked at the large clock hanging from the wall. Oh NO! They're definitely gonna be late today! She pushed him a little and then stopped a bit getting no reaction from him. "aise nahi hoga" she thought!

"Jaldi uthiye -", now she was pushing him more vigorously!

This time he opened his eyes. His eyes were red clearly showing the proof of his lack of sleep. Her face was inches away from his. Those familiar curly locks, that slender figure, and that beautiful smile - always made him lost in those... But her voice dragged him back to the reality, "7 baj gaye - uthna nahi hai kya? subah to book pad rahe they - phir kab so gaye! Aaj pakka late ho jayenge hum - chaliye - uthiye -", She pulled him by his hand.

He smiled and kissed softly on her forehead. He then took her into his arms -

"**Papa - jaldi karo please - ab tak breakfast bhi taiyar nahi kiya aap ne - jaldi kijiye - warna -**" she warned him cutely.

"Are baba pata hai mujhe - tu jaa pehle ready ho jaa - tab tak main breakfast bana leta hun - don't worry - aaj hum late nahi honge -" He assured her with his most loving tone.

After a few minutes, he was arranging the plates on the table and looked towards her room, and there she was - dressed beautifully in her casuals!

"Papa - main kaisi lag rahi hun?"

"Bilkul apni mamma ki tarah", he said to her with a smile, "bohot pyari -"

She looked at her cup full of hot chocolate -

She added, "Papa ek aur marshmallow please - mujhe 3 marshmallows chahiye - Papa - please na..."

"Beta nahi - itna marshmallows achcha nahi hai - aur aap late ho jayenge to mamma ko bura lagegi na? aur phir woh gussa ho jayegi - hai na? Aap nahi chahte na, ke aap ki Mamma gussa ho jaye? to jaldi finish kar lo -"

After that she finished her breakfast without further drama. After some more time they were both ready to go out. He sat on the driving sit while she was sitting beside him, she had a small teddy in her hand.

Abhijeet looked at her smilingly, "Yeh Mamma ke liye?"

She nodded as Yes. He ruffled her hair a little bit. Within 15 minutes they reached their destination. A broad smile came to her face - he helped her coming down from the car.

Both of them entered, they finally reached to her. She sat beside the white tomb stone, and touched the stone with her soft hands and them kept the teddy beside.

"Mamma - aaj na maine yeh Teddy layi hun aap ke liye - aap ko yahan akeli bura lagta hoga, hai na? to maine isse le ayi - yeh na bohot acha hai, pata hai aap ko? Aur Mamma, aap ko pata hai, aaj Papa ne kaha ki main bilkul aap ki tarah lag rahi hun - Mamma, aap bhi aise Pony tail karti thi kya? aur aap ko bhi white pasand tha? Aaj hum thoda sa late ho gaye, aap naraz to nahi ho na hum se? Woh Papa phir se book padte waqt so gaye the! Papa ko to aap jante hi honge, raat ko sota nahi, aur phir subah - Arre haan, Mamma, batana hi bhul gayi - kal mera exam hai, aaj hi all the best keh do, please - waise kal bhi aungi par kal tension rahegi na, to aap se thik se baat bhi nahi kar paungi! Acha Mamma, bye - kal milenge, thik hai -"

She turned towards their car, while he bent down to keep the white flowers beside her ...

_Tarika, phir se ek naya din - aur phir se wohi intezaar... Mujhe pata hai, kal phir subah hogi - aur mujhe bhi aise hi ek aur din guzarni padhegi shaam ke intezaar mein... I know what I have to do, I have to keep breathing - humesha ki tarah - aur shayad main bhi aise hi sirf ussi pal ka intezaar karungi jab phir se tum mujhe bulaogi apne paas - humesha humesha ke liye..._

Yet Another Day started as usual...

**_A/N: Sad? Just a thought came - and wrote the whole in one go - Hope you feel it._**

**_with Love,_**

**_Abhirikafan_**


End file.
